Episode 1412 (14th December 1989)
There's bad news at Emmerdale Farm when the hens test positive for salmonella. Also, Dolly interviews for the housekeeping job at Home Farm. Plus, Kate realises she's not happy with Joe anymore. Plot Joe's annoyed when he discovers Kate's arranged for the kids to see David. Frank tells Kim he doesn't think Zoe's happy at university. Kim speaks to her and Zoe admits it's hard work. Amos calls to apologise to Kim but Zoe mistakes him as an applicant for a gardener and invites him for interview that afternoon. The Sugdens are informed the laying hens have tested positive for salmonella. Joe decides to sell the other birds but Kate worries about the health implications. Bill, Jock and Nick decide to apply for the gardening vacancy at Home Farm, while Dolly ponders the housekeeping vacancy. Kate storms out after an argument with Joe. Dolly applies for the housekeeper vacancy and gets called up for interview straight away. Kim is concerned by Dolly's lack of experience. Amos attends his 'interview' with Frank and explains he just wanted to apologise. Frank quizzes Amos on his stolen Christmas trees and gives him £120 towards his production of Dracula. Joe confides in Jack about his problems with Kate. Jack tries to persuade him that it will all blow over. Dolly's surprised when Kim mentions the housekeeper would need to live in. Kate joins Mark and Rachel at David's as they put up his Christmas decorations. Frank questions Kim why she was a week late arriving in Beckindale but she insists he's mistaken. Amos confronts Bill and Jock over the stolen Christmas trees. Nick plans to bluff his way through the interview for gardener having no knowledge. Zoe persuades Frank to give away the Christmas trees to the villagers as a gesture of Christmas goodwill but he plans to make an example of those who stole from him. David invites Mark, Rachel and Kate to a meal on Christmas Eve. Rachel and Mark agree but Kate refuses. Amos struggles writing the script for Dracula. Kim accuses Frank of being insecure and tries to assure him that she's not going to leave him for someone younger. Kate confides in David about Joe. He makes her realise that she's not happy anymore. Cast Regular cast *Annie Sugden - Sheila Mercier *Amos - Ronald Magill *Mr Wilks - Arthur Pentelow *Joe Sugden - Frazer Hines *Dolly Skilbeck - Jean Rogers *Jack Sugden - Clive Hornby *Seth - Stan Richards *Kate Sugden - Sally Knyvette *Mark Hughes - Craig McKay *Rachel Hughes - Glenda McKay *Frank Tate - Norman Bowler *Kim Tate - Claire King *Christopher Tate - Peter Amory *Zoe Tate - Leah Bracknell *Nick Bates - Cy Chadwick *Jock - Drew Dawson *Bill Middleton - Johnny Caesar *David Hughes - Martyn Whitby Guest cast None. Locations *Emmerdale Farm - Yard, farmhouse kitchen and cowshed *Home Farm - Kitchen, stables, sitting room and study *The Woolpack - Public bar, backroom and rear hallway/stairs *David Hughes' flat Notes *Malandra Burrows is credited as Kathy Merrick but does not appear. *From this episode, Nick Bates begins wearing glasses with no explanation whatsoever. *This episode was released on the following commercial releases: **Emmerdale DVD released by MMT Laukkanen Ltd on 17th October 2013. Category:1989 episodes Category:Emmerdale episodes Category:Episodes released on DVD